Veritas
by Eternidad1
Summary: Selim Bradley lives the life of a normal teenager, but that all changes when he hears a strange voice from his own mind, one belonging to a certain Crimson Alchemist...
1. Father

**Veritas**

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic, again for FMA. ****Veritas ****takes place about ten years after my first story, ****Solitude****, but you won't need to read that one to figure this out. Just so we're clear, Edward is the son of Olivier and Miles from my last story. Anyway, this is Part 1 of a three-part trilogy I've decided to write. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Father**

"It's so good to see you again, Pride. I must thank you for your hospitality."

"I prefer Selim these days," answered Selim Bradley.

"Very well then." The man in the white suit took a few steps over the rocky landscape. "Ahh it feels so good to be in a body again. It's as though I am truly alive!" He stretched his arms toward the cold sky.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now can you help me come up with an excuse?" Selim motioned to a charred area of earth. "In case you haven't noticed, Anna isn't exactly here anymore."

"Just tell them the truth."  
"What, that I used her for a sacrifice? They'd never believe me."

"No, they wouldn't _want _to believe you. But you are Pride after all."

"Tch. I told you not to call me that."

"You'll get used to it, in fact, you used to find it much more suitable than the human name you're calling yourself by now." Selim smirked. _Human _name. That would still take some getting used to.

"Hey Selim!" The twenty year-old spun around to see a girl making her way up the rocky hill. A boy with white hair followed her closely.

"Hello May," said Selim carefully. May stopped once she noticed the man standing close by. She gave a curious look.

"Who's he?" Asked the boy, suddenly defensive.

"A pleasure to meet you both. My name is Solf J. Kimblee, better known as the Crimson Alchemist," he said eloquently, making his way over to the two newcomers. Kimblee held his hand out to May.

"Get away from me! You're dangerous! How are you even alive?" She gasped, darting over to Selim.

"That's a good question," added Edward, reaching for his sword.

"Why don't you ask him?" Said Kimblee, motioning to Selim. May and Edward both glanced over to their friend. Selim suddenly felt very self—conscious. He stared at the ground.

"I… well…." He looked over to Kimblee, who looked away. Well, he wasn't going to be any help. "I transmuted him back to life using Anna as a sacrifice." There. He had said it.

May and Edward looked puzzled, unable to fully comprehend what had just been said. Selim remained emotionless.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Whispered May. Tears came to her eyes and her hands flew to her face. "Selim! How could you?" Selim felt pangs in his heart as seeing May so scared. He moved closer to her.

"May…"

"Get away!" Selim felt a sword on his shoulder, and glanced up, surprised to see Edward staring at his with fury in his eyes.

"Unforgivable," he began.

"Oh, look at the time," said Kimblee. "We should go." He clapped his hands together and pressed down to the earth. Immediately, earth flew up all around them, red light intertwining between the rocks. May screamed. Selim and Edward fell through the air. Selim breathed a sigh of relief when he no longer felt Edward's sword.

But what was Kimblee doing? Were they all going to die?

* * *

_Three years earlier…_

"Goodbye Selim! Have fun at the party!" Selim smiled as he walked out the door of the manor. He waved.

"Bye mother! Have fun at your garden party!" Then, as quickly as he could, he closed the door behind him.

Too much of his mother wasn't easy thing to bear.

Today was May's fourteenth birthday. They had been friends for as long as he could remember. Selim smiled the entire way to the street, happily thinking of all the fun times they had had together. It was hard to believe they were so old. He was seventeen after all. And Edward too! They were also famous, but as if that actually mattered. The daughter of Riza Hawkeye and Major General Mustang? The son of the legendary Miles and Olivier Armstrong of frigid Fort Briggs? And then he himself, the son of the former leader, killed in the attempted takeover of Amestris? They were an invincible trio.

The negative side to this was that the media tended to take great pleasure in following them.

"Selim! Are you attending May Mustang's birthday party?" Asked a reporter, suddenly right in his face. Selim smiled awkwardly and held his hands in front of him.

"Please go away," he said, looking around for his car. Selim made his way over to the side of the road, listening to this damn journalist.

"What brand of cake do you think there will be?"

"Why does it matter?" Asked Selim.

"It's vital that we know the brand of cake!" Selim stared quizzically at the freckle-faced woman.

"No." He slammed the door of his black car shut and sped off down the road.

* * *

"Welcome, Selim," Riza Hawkeye greeted him as he entered the large house.

"Hello," smiled Selim. "I have May's present." He handed Riza a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper. Riza took it graciously.

"Thank you. I'm sure May will love whatever it is." She leaned in closer to Selim. "But if it's an engagement ring Roy will probably burn you into next week." Selim smiled.

"Trust me, it's not!" In truth, though Roy was nice, he was a bit intimidating—not to mention _extremely _protective about his only daughter. He made of a point of letting Selim and Edward know this too, nearly every time they were in the same room.

Selim found his way into the living room. Everyone was very relaxed and jovial, gathered around the radio or sitting on the couches or just standing up and talking. There were lots of influential people here. Mustang apparently got his invite list right. There was Fürher Grumman standing next to a couple of high—ranked officials. Selim spotted Olivier and Miles next to the bar, drinks in hand. Where was May?

"Selim Bradley. Glad you could make it." Selim turned around, only to find Roy Mustang behind him.

"It's not an engagement ring," he said right off the bat. Roy laughed.

"Of course it's not. I taught you better than that." Selim managed an awkward half-smile. Roy stopped laughing. "But seriously…"

"Ignore him," said Riza, appearing by his side. "He's becoming senile." Mustang glared at his partner.

"Whatever. Have a good time Bradley."

"Thanks," said Selim as the two walked away. He stood still for a moment.

_You must be so lucky, in a room with so many powerful people. _

What? What was that voice? Selim glanced around. No one else acted as though they had heard anything.

He must be crazy.

_You're not crazy. But you're different, which is why you can hear me and no one else can. _

"Thanks," muttered Selim, still sort of confused. This random voice sounded dark, and there was a hint of laughter to his voice. Suddenly, he spotted May in the crowd.

"I'll talk to you later," he said quickly, heading over to her.

May looked beautiful. Her hair had grown longer, to her shoulders, and she wore a pretty pink dress. It was hard to believe that Riza was her mother when it came to clothes.

"May!" Said Selim. The raven—haired girl turned to face him.

"Hi Selim! Glad you could make it!" She pulled him into a tight hug. A camera flashed as Selim returned it.

"Hey how did you get in here?" Someone yelled.

"Damn media," said Selim as the photographer was shuttled out of the house.

"I'm not a huge fan either," said May.

"You know that's going to be all over the tabloids tomorrow," Edward Armstrong said, walking up to the two. "_Selim Bradley and May Mustang, a couple_?" Selim smiled at his friend.

"Hi Edward!" May said, giving him a hug as well. Selim felt a sharp pang of envy, even though he just had a hug. Sure, he himself wasn't that bad looking of a guy. He was tall, somewhat strong, and had an attractive face, but Edward was ridiculous. He was only sixteen but he took after his father with a powerful build and broad shoulders. He kept his white hair tied back as well. Besides, how could Selim compete with Edward's blue eyes and tan skin?

It was time to hit the gym.

"You're going to love my present!" Said Edward, not letting go of May.

"That's great Edward, but I can't breathe."

"You know Roy's going to flip shit if he sees you," added Selim.

"Oh yeah right…"

"Let go of my daughter Armstrong!" Came a shout from the other side of the room. Selim laughed.

"Shut up," smiled Edward, letting go of May.

"So," said May. "I hear you have a girlfriend Edward." She winked. Edward blushed.

"No. She's more of a good friend." Selim laughed.

"That's rich."

"It's true," said Edward indignantly. "Even if she thinks differently."

"So how's the north been?" Asked Selim, changing the subject away from girls. Edward glowered.

"It sucks. It's so damn cold. If I have to go back I think I'll die."

"Don't let your mom hear you," said May. Their voices dimmed to whispers. "She'll probably kill you," she continued.

"No shit," said Edward.

"Why are we whispering?" Asked Selim.

"I don't know!" Giggled May.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Roy Mustang's voice rang across the room. Everyone become quiet.

"Here," said Edward, handing May and Selim glasses of champagne from a caterer before getting his own.

"Thanks," said Selim.

"I'd like to start out by saying how wonderful it is to have you all here today." There were a few murmurs of approval from the audience. Selim smirked. Of course, he had to thank the higher ups, which mostly consisted of Grumman.

"To continue, I want to wish my lovely daughter May another happy birthday. To another great, boyfriend-free year!" There was laughter as everyone raised his or her glass in toast before drinking.

"Your dad is ridiculous," said Edward.

"I know," said May, taking a huge gulp of champagne.

"Did you drink the whole thing?" Asked Selim in awe.

"May! Holy crap!" Said Edward. May shrugged.

"It's not like anyone's going to care."

"Still," said Edward. "How very un-ladylike."

"Shut up," said May.

"Hey May! Come here!" May turned to see a couple of her friends. She put her empty glass back on a caterer's tray.

"I'll see guys later! Have a good time!" Selim smiled as she ran over to her friends.

"Her dad has to let up someday," said Edward, drinking.

"He better," Selim laughed.

"I will be right back," said Edward. "I'm going over to the bar. You want anything?" Selim shook his head.

"I'm good." He watched as the sixteen year-old headed over to his parents.

Again, he found himself alone with the voice.

_If your father was still alive, what would he say? _

"How am I supposed to know?" Asked Selim. "He's been dead a long time."

_I have a feeling we're talking about different fathers. _Selim's interest piqued.

"What do you mean?"

_Your parents aren't really your parents—that's what I'm trying to say. _Selim was confused. He'd never heard that before.

_Want to know more?_

"Yes."

_Then you'll have to do a little research. Go to the library tomorrow and we'll discuss this more thoroughly. _

"Ok," said Selim. The strangeness of the situation was beyond him. Sure there was a voice talking, but schizophrenia? He doubted it. This seemed like something different. It was too real.

"One more thing," said Selim. "Just who are you?"

_My name is Solf J. Kimblee, a person from a time you've forgotten. It's a pleasure to become reacquainted, Selim Bradley. _


	2. Pride

******Veritas**

**A/N: Thanks for reaching the 2****nd**** chapter with me! And also, thank you to Lalalupin for being the first one to review my story, and to Vermillion Panda for being the best! I hope you all enjoy the rest of it - Please review! **

**Chapter 2: Pride**

"So why are we here again?" Asked Selim as he pulled up in front of the library.

_You've certainly heard of alchemy, a sort of science-art practiced by those who saved Amestris from being taken over._

"Yes."

_We're here to learn more about it. _

"How is this supposed to help me learn more about my father?"

_We'll get to that later. _

Selim sighed as he opened the door of his car. This Kimblee was so vague. First he tells him that his parents aren't his parents, goes on about a "time he's forgotten" and then about alchemy. Who hadn't heard of alchemy or those who practiced it? The Elric brothers were national heroes now, and so were others, like May's dad.

He walked into the grand library trying to act normally, not as though he had schizophrenia or anything.

"Hello Selim! What can I do for you today?" The kind librarian, Mrs. Panetta, smiled at him from behind her desk. Selim returned the gesture.

"I'm want to do some research on alchemy," he said smoothly. The red—haired woman pointed to the second floor.

"You'll find all of the books on alchemy on the second floor in the far corner."

"Thank you," said Selim, hurrying to the stairs. He passed a few people that he recognized and gave them a wave; they were regulars too.

Finally, he arrived at the alchemy section, and found himself a bit overwhelmed by the multitude of books.

"Where do I start?" He whispered.

_Find one about homunculi. _Selim did as he was told and scanned the shelves. He found a couple, and one's author was the famous Doctor Marcoh. Selim took it from the shelf, and sat down at a table.

_Dr. Marcoh… I remember him. He's the creator of my favorite possessions. _

In truth, Selim found himself a little wary of Kimblee. While he also knew a lot about the country's national heroes, he also knew about the enemy-of-the-state Solf J. Kimblee, formerly called the Crimson Alchemist. He had gone insane during the Ishvalan War of Extermination, becoming obsessive about his Philosopher's Stone. After years in prison, he was somehow released, only to terrorize the country even more. Selim knew this decision as one of his father's worse ones.

What was the most concerning was that Kimblee was somehow in _his _head. Heinkel had killed him, hadn't he? Unless Selim was truly going insane… but there was no chance of that. He was the best student in his entire school, extremely smart, and had great powers of deduction. The answer to this weird phenomenon would come to him soon, and maybe Kimblee was actually making it easier for him to figure it out. At the same time, Selim was determined to not fall into any trap Kimblee was setting up for him. Selim, a live human being, was definitely smarter than any form of "voice" without a body.

It was amazing what lay beneath his calm demeanor.

Selim flipped through the pages carefully.

_That's it, _said Kimblee, stopping Selim in his tracks. _It's the page about the Homunculus Pride. _

"Pride?" Asked Selim.

_He was the first, and most powerful, of Father's homunculi. There's even a blurred photograph. _Selim squinted closely at the picture, which took up an entire page. There was a huge mound of earth surrounded by a dust cloud. He could make out a suit of armor—Alphonse's former body—and the barely noticeable figure of a boy. His hair was dark, and although he was slightly turned, Selim would recognize anywhere the glint of purple where the eyes should be.

"Holy shit," he whispered. "It's me."

_Well, I'm glad you've finally come back to your senses. It's about time, Pride. _

Selim stared openmouthed at the page. Was…was that really him? How could he be Pride the Homunculus? Who was he anyway?

"Who am I?" He asked Kimblee, closing the book.

_Pride was literally the essence of the sin pride inside a human-like form. Father created you from complex alchemy and the souls of many hundreds of human beings. Poor King Xerxes, he didn't know what was coming. _Kimblee gave a little laugh before continuing. _You were the perfect child to your mother and King Bradley. You were at the top of your class and were the model for other children of Amestris to follow. You still are. It seems old habits die hard. _

"I'm not who I used to be!" Said Selim, slamming his fist on top of the book.

_Shadows were your weapon. You may have well been invincible, had Father not needed to sacrifice your stone in order to force Colonel, or should I say General, Mustang into the Portal of Truth. _

Selim took a few deep breaths. What Kimblee was saying made sense, about the Homunculus Pride and his powers, but not about him actually being Pride. How could he be a homunculus? He was just Selim, wasn't he? The son of the former….

"So if I'm Pride," began Selim. "Then who was King Bradley-another Homunculus?"

_Correct. Bradley was Wrath, the only Homunculus who aged. _

"I've aged."

_Only after your stone was destroyed. _He paused. _Tell me, Selim, have you ever noticed how people are a bit… guarded around you? _Selim thought for a bit.

"Yes I have," he admitted. "But it's only the higher ups. Mr. Mustang wants to keep me away from May more than anything. If I really am Pride, I suppose then it's more than him just looking out for his daughter."

_Exactly. You forced Mustang to blindness. _Selim froze. Had he really done something so horrible? It was no wonder why he never wanted May to be around him.

"It's not right," said Selim. "He's just being a dad."

_You're followed occasionally. _

"And? I'm the former King's son. It's to be expected."

_Just hear me out. What if I could show you that you were truly Pride?_

"How do you plan on doing that?"

_I'll train you in the art of Alchemy. Take a break from city life—head out to the countryside where people won't notice if you accidently demolish a hillside. _

Selim stared pensively down on to the floor below. Pride? Homunculus? Himself? What had just happened? He still hadn't figured out how Kimblee was talking to him. At least he knew he actually wasn't schizophrenic; there was no way his mind could come up with something as ridiculous as this. It was true though, what he said. People made famous by the Promised Day were sometimes cold toward him, and he had noticed people following him. What's more, people refused to talk about his father. It was only the flattery about being a great, powerful ruler and a few remarks about his policies, but there was never anything meaningful in what anybody said. What if he really wasn't Bradley's son, but a monster created from souls of others?

What if what Kimblee said was true?

* * *

_Into the present day…_

An elegant young man stepped out of a sleek black car, which was neatly parked outside of the Armstrong Manor. Immediately, a valet garbed in a black suit ran to his side.

"May I take your car for you?" He asked. The young man nodded, handing the serviceman the shining keys. He didn't even turn back to watch his car be driven away.

Selim Bradley made his way through the lavish lawns and gardens, taking his time. He breathed in the warm summer's air and felt grateful for the few clouds that dotted the sky. The lack of rain was good; it meant his new clothes would not get wet.

He checked his golden watch and smiled. Perfect. Right on time. This beautiful spring day could not get any better.

"Well Kimblee," he said. "I'm finally back."

_Yes, back into your old world of money and power. It must feel good._

"It does. I can't believe I haven't seen everyone for so long. I wonder what they all look like."

_They're probably all curious too, especially those people meant to keep watch on you. Pride the Homunculus, disappearing to the countryside, gone for three years too, and they're all wondering when or if you'll ever return. _

"But to most of them, I am simply the son of the dead Fürher," corrected Selim.

_So it seems. _

Selim arrived at the massive front entrance to the manor. It was simultaneously opened by a suit-clad greeter.

"Hello, Sir, welcome to the party," he said, smiling. Selim nodded in response. He had no need to speak.

_The arrogance of Pride,_ commented Kimblee as Selim made his way into the foyer.

"Absolutely."

"Selim? Is that you? Oh my god it is! Selim, you're back!" A feminine yell came from across the room. Selim turned just in time to catch a raven-haired beauty catapult herself into his arms.

"Hello May," he said, putting her down. "It's been a while."

"Like Hell it has! You just left without a word!" She crossed her arms and pouted. Selim was astounded by her beauty. Her hair was put up in a fancy up-do and an ocean-blue dress fell just above her knees, making her pearly skin stand out. He couldn't help but notice her rose-red lips as they pouted at him.

Selim moved awkwardly for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I'll explain later." May brightened.

"I don't care silly! I'm just glad you're back!" She pulled him into a tight hug, nearly caressing him. "And it's been a long wait."

Selim smiled and gently pushed her out of the hug. He leaned in close to her ear.

"Come now," he said. "If your father sees us, I'm sure to be killed." May giggled.

"Let's go!" She said. "Just wait until you see Edward!"

* * *

May led Selim to the massive room where the party was. Selim had to admit that he was thoroughly impressed: the Armstrongs had really outdone themselves. There was music playing from a huge radio, a massive buffet of any type of food one could ask for, a bar stocked with everything, and deep mahogany tables for the guests. The chandeliers twinkled above, casting beautiful lights onto the floor and walls.

"Edward!" Shouted May, waving in the direction of the buffet table. A deeply tanned, well-muscled man looked back at her, waving in response. It took him a minute, but the moment he recognized Selim his mouth fell open. He quickly ran over.

"Holy crap! Selim!" Edward said, giving him a hug. "I can't believe you're back!"

"Yes, yes," said Selim, giving a small smile. "I've already been lectured by May." He gestured toward her.

"Well he deserves it!" Said May, again crossing her arms. "The media was all over your disappearance."

"It wasn't a disappearance," countered Selim. "I left a perfectly good note explaining that I was going off to travel for a while."

"Your mother was distraught," said Edward, sipping some red wine.

"Don't spill," winked May.

"Not on my new suit I won't," smiled Edward. He turned back to Selim, motioning with his hands. "Anyway," he continued. "She stayed in her house for a week, but Grumman persuaded her to come out. I don't know why they were so freaked out over you leaving—I'm sure normal people do that all the time."

"Think it has something to do with Fürher Bradley?" Asked May. Selim shook his head.

"I have no idea. My mother's a little… overprotective to say the least."

_Keeping up the perfect appearance with those little white lies. Be careful, don't let them know that you know the truth. _Selim smiled in response—he couldn't talk to Kimblee here.

"Hey everybody!" Edward suddenly shouted, his voice booming. "Look who's back: Selim Bradley everyone!"

* * *

Selim spent the next hour of the party greeting old friends and government officials. His mother, fortunately, was not there to see him. Everyone seemed happy to be able to welcome him back. Many asked what he had been doing for the past three years. He responded politely by saying that he had gone on a journey through the country to experience the real Amestris outside of Central; perhaps one day it would help him with potential political ambitions. Most were satisfied with his response.

_Mustang still hasn't said hello, _said Kimblee. _He's being careful. _

"It's not a bad thing to be," mused Selim.

Before long, Olivier and Miles came over to their son, telling him to come with them. Edward shrugged, gave up his drink, and followed after them. Selim and May joined as well. The two Briggs legends led them out of the house and to the front gate. May became very excited and her mood was electric. Selim remained calm and simply followed the rest.

"Alright Edward," said Olivier, opening the gate. "For your nineteenth birthday, your father and I would like to give you your present."

"I'm sure you'll like it," said Miles, actually smiling for once.

The sudden rumble of an engine came closer.

"Mom! Dad! No way!" Exclaimed Edward as a brilliant red car parked in front of them. It was the newest model, and it was expensive too. Selim raised an eyebrow. It was ridiculously cool.

"You got me a car!" Edward was completely over-the-top excited. Selim gave a nod of approval. May smiled enormously. Olivier and Miles looked proud. Kimblee, on the other hand, did not seem to approve.

_It's too flashy, _he said. _Why go for red when you can have white?_

"And why are you called the Crimson Alchemist again?" Muttered Selim. May turned to him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Selim. May shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Edward. "This is the best present ever!" He motioned for Selim and May to come check it out. After a minute the three had piled into the car with Edward at the wheel. He turned to his friends and winked.

"Who wants to go on a roadtrip?"


	3. Solf J Kimblee

******Veritas**

**A/N: A big thanks to Lalalupin (check out her latest fic, ****Mysteries of the Past.**** It's awesome ), vampiressbella2009, Lunakatsuma, and Vermillion-Panda (I suggest his story too if you'd like to read something different) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy the latest one **

**Chapter 3: Solf J. Kimblee**

The wind rushed through Selim's dark hair. He threw his arms up as the convertible sped down the country roads.

"These convertibles are so awesome!" He said, turning to Edward, who was driving at a ridiculously fast speed.

"I know right?" He yelled, temporarily taking his hands off the steering wheel.

"Edward! Are you trying to get us killed?" Shouted May from the back. Edward grinned.

"Aww come on! How would we get killed?"

"I don't know about you May, but I like dangerous guys," said Anna, sitting next to her. Selim rolled his eyes. Edward's latest "girlfriend" was about as dumb as they come. She had no intellectual sense and was more or less his latest sex toy. She was pretty though, with unusual fiery red hair and creamy skin.

"Thanks Anna. I'll show you dangerous," winked Edward in the mirror.

"Wait!" Shouted May. Edward spun the wheel to the right, turning scarily fast down another road. The car could barely handle the turn and nearly flipped over. May shrieked. Edward and Anna gave exhilarated shouts, and Selim remained silent. Clearly Edward had no regard for his own life.

"That was fun," Selim smiled, lying.

"Tell me about it!" Said Edward. "I love this car!"

"I will kill you someday Edward," said May.

"Aww lighten up!"

"I'm regretting coming on this trip," grumbled May. "I'd prefer to live out my days with a handsome rich guy." Selim laughed. She almost hadn't come on the trip at all.

_"Are you joking, May?" Said Roy Mustang, completely emotionless. _

_ "Yes," replied May, emotionless as well. Like father like daughter. _

_ "With those _boys_? Why would you even suggest I let you do such a thing?"_

_ "Because I am seventeen father. I have the right to make my own decisions." _

_ The two had argued for about an hour before Riza intervened. Though she was a bit against the idea in the beginning, she eventually joined May's side and the two ganged up on Roy, coercing him into agreement. May had quickly gone up to him, kissed his cheek in thanks, and went to pack her things. Roy had been grumbling about the road trip ever since. _

"What—you want to stay home with daddy?" Sneered Roy.

"Shut up."

"Quit it guys," snapped Selim. "This is supposed to be fun."

Silence.

_Nice, _complemented Kimblee. _It's good to be in a position of authority. _

"I know," whispered Selim. "So," he continued, looking up to his friends. "Where are we going next?"

"I feel like we've been _all _over Amestris," said Anna. "We should drive up to Drachma!"

"Hell no," said Selim. "It might be home for you, but the subzero temperatures are too much for us."

"Agreed," said May, who shared Selim's sentiment toward Anna. "We've already been to the West and sort of the North. Umm… we could go East and then South?"

"Ishval?" Asked Edward.

"Why not?" Said May. "It sounds like an interesting place."

"Yeah except that we massacred them." The two started bickering again. Selim looked out the window. Christ, wouldn't they just stop?

"So Kimblee," he whispered. "What do you think of Ishval?"

_It's a place like no other. _That was all he said.

"Ishval it is!" Declared Selim.

* * *

As it turned out, there wasn't really much to Ishval. The region was dry and rocky, and cities were spread out at great distances. However, the four were enjoying the trip and the vast amount of freedom. They spent three days driving around the region, passing through small towns. The people were still slightly wary of them, but their attitudes seemed to have recovered much from the days of fear and suppression. Most were eager and curious to talk to them.

Kimblee, on the other hand, didn't speak a word since his comment about Ishval. Selim was getting rather annoyed. Having a sadistic soul inside of him actually made life a little more enjoyable—and now he wouldn't talk, no matter what Selim said. So, he decided to say nothing.

Old habits die hard, however, and Selim occasionally found himself wondering about something in his past or laughing at someone far too stupid—Anna, for example. Kimblee wasn't giving any input, which left the comments somewhat empty.

At the end of the third day, with no town in sight, the three were forced to camp out on rocky terrain. They set up camp next to the car and talked late into the night. Eventually, they all dozed off, the small campfire still burning.

Only Selim was awake. He gazed intently at the fire. Flame alchemy—how weird. He wasn't sure how Roy Mustang could control such a powerful force. He held his hand in front of his face.

For the past three years, he had wandered Amestris alone, searching for answers. Kimblee had contributed along the way, and eventually Selim had learned the full truth. He wasn't human. He was the Homunculus Pride, the only one who hadn't been incinerated or destroyed. He had no true family or friends. He had killed hundreds of people with his hands and tried to turn Amestris into a portal of Truth. Ironic, wasn't it, that he was forced to learn the truth all these years later?

Instead of traditional alchemy, he had used shadows as his weapon. Kimblee said that his shadows were more powerful than the abilities of the other Homunculi, except, perhaps, Bradley's all-seeing eye, which could have proven extremely capable, had the two ever fought. Selim was curious about his former powers. Shadows. No one ever spoke of shadow alchemy, probably because it wasn't actually alchemy, just some ability that father had created; therefore, it had died with him.

Or had it? Kimblee knew how to restore Pride's powers. While the idea of being Pride again was daunting, Kimblee had given him a purpose for his own life, not just being the perfect King's son. His sheltered and wealthy life tired him. It was time for a real adventure.

This being said, he was still in the dark about Kimblee's true intentions. Still, Selim turned a blind eye to the somewhat troubling situation, so long as he would get what he wanted.

_It's finally time, _said Kimblee, suddenly.

"Welcome back," said Selim, slowly. "Time?"

_To construct the transmutation circle. _Selim smiled.

"To resurrect the Crimson Alchemist."

_If you can spare the time. _

Selim stood up and stretched. Tonight was the night that his life would change forever.

BREAK

Selim had spent the entire night constructing the circle under Kimblee's guidance. They had planned this for a while, and Selim had brought all of the necessary elemental ingredients along with him. Though it took the entire night, the circle was ready by morning. Selim paused to stare at his work in the light of the new dawn. The sun emerged into the Ishvalan sky, shining its light over the barren landscape.

The two had constructed the circle a ways away from the group so that they would not be overheard and discovered. The intricate design lay at the top of the valley where the group had spent the night.

All they needed now was a sacrifice.

"Anna!" Whispered Selim, gently prodding her awake. Anna opened her eyes and sat up clumsily.

"Yeah?" She asked sleepily. Selim moved in closer, and kissed her gently. Despite being Edward's girlfriend, she kissed him hungrily back.

"Let's go somewhere private," whispered Selim. Anna stood up, and the two made their way to the transmutation circle.

"What's this?" Asked Anna.

"Nothing in particular," Selim responded. He hugged her, and then pressed down hard on the pressure point behind her ear. She fell in his arms, unconscious.

"Finally," muttered Selim, setting her in the middle of the circle. He moved to the edge. _Here goes nothing, _he thought.

Flashes of beautiful light danced through the air. Selim focused with all of his ability, and then, there was a lovely, blinding flash. At the same time, something was ripped out of Selim with such force that he lurched forward, colliding with the ground, knocking him out cold.

When Selim recovered, he found himself staring at a black-haired man in a snow-white suit. Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist, stood before him. He had done it.

"It's so good to see you again, Pride. I must thank you for your hospitality."

"I prefer Selim these days," he answered. "At least, until I get my powers back."

"Very well then." The man in the white suit took a few steps over the rocky landscape. "Ahh it feels so good to be in a body again. It's as though I am truly alive!" He stretched his arms toward the cold sky.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now can you help me come up with an excuse?" Selim motioned to a charred area of earth. "In case you haven't noticed, Anna isn't exactly here anymore."

"Just tell them the truth."  
"What, that I used her for a sacrifice? They'd never believe me."

"No, they wouldn't _want _to believe you. But you are Pride after all."

"Tch. I told you not to call me that."

"You'll get used to it, in fact, you used to find it much more suitable than the human name you're calling yourself by now." Selim smirked. _Human _name. That would still take some getting used to.

"Hey Selim!" Selim spun around, seeing May and Edward running up the hill.

"Hello May," said Selim carefully.

"We saw a huge flash and heard—," May began, stopping once she noticed Kimblee standing close by. She gave a curious look.

"Who's he?" Asked Edward, suddenly defensive.

"A pleasure to meet you both. My name is Solf J. Kimblee, better known as the Crimson Alchemist," he said eloquently, making his way over to the two newcomers. Kimblee held his hand out to May.

"Get away from me! You're dangerous! How are you even alive?" She gasped, darting over to Selim.

"That's a good question," added Edward, reaching for his sword.

"Why don't you ask him?" Said Kimblee, motioning to Selim. May and Edward both glanced over to their friend. Selim stared at the ground momentarily before regaining arrogance. .

"I transmuted him using Anna as a sacrifice." There. He had said it.

May and Edward looked puzzled, unable to fully comprehend what had just been said. Selim remained emotionless.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Whispered May. Tears came to her eyes and her hands flew to her face. "Selim! How could you?" Selim felt pangs in his heart as seeing May so scared. He moved closer to her.

"May…"

"Get away!" Growled Edward. Selim felt a sword on his shoulder, and glanced up to see Edward staring at him with fury in his eyes.

"Unforgivable," he began.

"Oh, look at the time," said Kimblee. "We should go." He clapped his hands together and pressed down to the earth. Immediately, earth flew up all around them, red light intertwining between the rocks. May screamed. Selim and Edward fell through the air. Selim breathed a sigh of relief when he no longer felt Edward's sword.

Finally, the earth came to a standstill. Selim found himself uninjured, and stood up, staring at the torn landscape. This power of Kimblee's, it was truly amazing. The damage it could do! He took another look, and saw he bodies of May and Edward lay at his feet, unmoving. Selim wasn't sure if they were dead or alive.

Kimblee stood nearby, his arms crossed.

"Well?" He asked. "Are you coming?" Selim glanced at his friends. They didn't deserve this. Had they actually died?

"This isn't the time for second-guessing yourself," said Kimblee. "Do you think they would ever forgive you if you backed out now?" Selim shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't."

"Then become Pride!" Encouraged Kimblee, smiling. "Live for yourself and your power." Selim smiled in response. He took one last look at Edward Armstrong and May Mustang. They had been good friends, he told himself, but they were not necessary anymore. Selim turned his gaze to face the cold blue eyes of Solf J. Kimblee.

"Let's go," he said.

A new era had begun.


	4. Shadows

**Veritas**

**Chapter 4: Shadows**

"Is this where we're going to get my powers back?" Asked Selim, staring at the city of Ishvala from the surrounding plateau.

"Yes," answered Kimblee. "We have to make some Philospher's stones." Selim covered his emotions with a sly smile. He wasn't thrilled about making the stones.

"Look," said Selim. "Can we just get this over with?"

"I know you aren't terribly excited about making these," said Kimblee. "But we have to in order to get your powers back."

"Do I even need them?" Said Selim.

"Of course you do. You can rule Amestris under your iron fist of shadow."

"Yes, of course."

The two made their way down to the city gates. The sun blazed overhead, its rays piercing the vast sky. There were other people on the road, usually minding their own business. Occasionally, one glanced at the two strangers in the red car and gave them a weird look. Cars like that weren't seen too often on the roads of Ishval, not unless the people in them were very important.

Selim's thoughts wandered back to Edward and May. Were they okay? He shook his head. Why was he still thinking of them as though they were still friends? He should only think about them in terms of enmity, how could they pose a threat and so on. As far as he could think, they had to make their way out of the middle of nowhere first, and May would probably be a complete wreck once they did. At the moment, there was no danger that they posed.

"How long will this take?" Asked Selim. "We have to get it over with before people realize what we've done."

"What _we've _done?" Asked Kimblee. "What _you've _done, you mean." Selim huffed.

"Sure."

"Well, we have to collect the sacrifices first, set up the circle, find the proper ingredients, and actually perform the ritual. It could take anywhere from a number of days to a couple of weeks, depending on how fast we work."

Selim stared Kimblee directly in the eyes.

"Let's get started then. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Selim had never pulled three all-nighters in a row in his entire life. After he and Kimblee had snuck into the city under the cover of darkness, they had worked nonstop at collecting, well, everything; and honestly, Selim was completely exhausted. He didn't think it was possible to work this much and be so tired.

"I'm back," Selim managed, entering the abandoned warehouse where they were based.

"Welcome," said Kimblee. "Did you bring it?"

"I did," said Selim, handing Kimblee a small package.

"Excellent," he smiled. "We are now ready to perform human sacrifice."

The sacrifices were set. The circle was drawn in its beautiful complexity. The necessary ingredients were in their places. Selim stood in the center. He began to speak.

He spoke for minutes, yet they seemed like hours. The words flowed from his mouth far too rapidly, and he lost track of what he was saying. But it didn't matter—he had practiced so much that he could have said them in his sleep.

Bright lights appeared. People screamed. Selim relished the power flowing into him. It flowed and flowed and flowed, so much so that it hurt. What was happening?

Black.

* * *

At first, it was as if he was _there. _Not really anywhere specific, but he just _was. _It was a comfortable feeling too, nothing bad nor truly good about it, but it was nice to know that he existed. In fact, he could have stayed like this forever. Then, slowly but surely, more senses came into existence. He could feel his back on cold, hard concrete. Then, he could hear.

"I know you're conscious." Selim blinked open his eyes.

"Morning, Kimblee. What time is it?"

"Well," said Kimblee, sitting in a wooden chair a few feet away. "It's been about a day and a half since your 'incident.' I'm pleased to say that it was a success."

"I have Pride's powers now?" Asked Selim in awe, sitting up, gazing at his hands.

"Yes," replied Kimblee. "But they don't come out of your hands. You'll figure it out." He sat up. "In the mean time, we have to get going."

"Are they beginning to suspect us?" Asked Selim.

"There's tension in the city. They don't know what, but so many people have gone missing that they know something's up."

"Alright, let's go," said Selim standing up. He immediately saw swirls of light and abruptly fell back, only to not hit the ground. He turned his gaze to face the floor. To his surprise, where he should have landed, there were shadows.

"Did I…?" He began.

"Yes, you did," Kimblee cut it. "It will probably take a couple of days to fully integrate the power into your system, since you've been cut off for so long. But my guess is that you will have some sort of epiphany one day, and fully realize your abilities."

"Wow," said Selim. "Did you know that shadows are comfortable?"

"I did not."

"They are. Even so," he said, standing up, more slowly this time. "We should continue. There are probably search parties all over town hunting these lost men." He started for the door.

"Wait," said Kimblee. "There's only one problem with leaving."

"Oh?"

"The moment I step out of that door, everyone will instantly recognize me and will try to kill the both of us. Even when they don't, word will still reach the command centers and everyone in the country will be on high alert."

"You don't think it has reached them already, do you? What with the May and Edward incident I mean."

"No, not yet. I left them both injured just enough to slow their journey down to about a week. We still have a couple days before they reach the city."

"Ok," said Selim, relieved that his friends were still alive. "So what do we do? Can we use alchemy to disguise your face?"

"To hell with that idea. We'll wait a couple hours for nightfall. There's an event taking place this evening. The city's wealthiest will be in attendance. Finding a car should be no problem."

"And then escape will be simple: no one asks questions when wealth is abundant."

"True, true."

"Until the event begins," continued Selim. "I will be practicing."

* * *

Night had fallen across the streets of the city. Light from a huge building illuminated the otherwise darkened streets. The latest model cars were lining up in front of the brick building, and elegant people stepped out onto the streets. Eager valets quickly drove the cars away.

Selim and Kimblee watched from the other side of the street, covered in darkness.

"That's where they're taking the cars," whispered Selim, staring at a lot on the far side of the building.

"Works," said Kimblee. "Come on."

The two strolled down the mostly empty street, hands in pockets. Kimblee stared straight ahead at the destination, a smirk of malicious confidence across his face. Selim, in front, also strode with his hands in his pockets, glancing around warily and dangerously, searching for any possible threats. The two quickly made their way to the parking lot, regrouping by the entrance. One of the valets walked over to them.

"Excuse me gentlemen, is there something I can help you with?" Kimblee quickly turned away to avoid inevitable recognition.

"Actually there is," said Selim. "You can help me find a car." A shadow made its way up from the ground, quickly slitting the man's throat. The valet slumped over. Selim quickly took the keys out of his hand.

"Whoa whoa, are you alright?" He asked the valet, placing him upright on the curbside. "I think you should sit down for a bit…"

"Excellent," said Kimblee. Selim stared at the car model etched into the golden key.

"I'll find the car," he said. "I trust you can take car of the other one?"

"Sure thing." Kimblee walked away, to the other side of the parking lot. There was no scream.

While Kimblee was off doing his thing, Selim quickly found the car the keys belonged to. It was sleek and black, one of the latest models.

"Perfect," he said, climbing in and starting the engine. Kimblee soon found his way to the car.

"So now that we have a car, we go to Central."

"Alright," said Selim, driving out of the parking lot. "Why Central?"

"I need a Philosopher's Stone."

"Can't we make one?"

"We could. In fact, we know all of necessary requirements, but it would be so much simpler just to steal it."

"Where are we going to steal a Philosopher's Stone? I wasn't aware that there were any left."

"There's one left, I'm sure of it. It's far too important to be in anyone's possession except for Central Command's." Selim nodded, perfectly aware of the power Philosopher's Stones held.

"It would make most sense for it to be kept inside the command center itself," continued Kimblee.

"Actually," said Selim. "Wouldn't it make even more sense for it to be in Father's old lair?" Kimblee smiled.

"That it would."

"Which leaves the question of how we, or anyone else, could get down there. I know for a fact that all of the entrances have been sealed. Even with alchemy, people would notice." Kimblee was silent for a minute.

"Hmm… They had to have left one entrance…." He paused. "That's it: the Führer's office." Selim immediately caught on.

"The Immortal Legion's laboratory should be down those stairs, and from there, the lair."

"So Pride," began Kimblee. "How do you plan on breaking into the Führer's office?"

"Leave it to me."

* * *

Again, Selim found himself outside under the cover of darkness. Only this time, he was in Central, at the heart of the city. Actually, he was completely unable to describe just exactly how he felt standing on the rooftop of Central Command. Only the moonlight alluded to his presence. Kimblee stood next to him.

"Thanks for getting us up here," Kimblee said.

"No problem. Shadows will do just about anything." Selim glanced down. The ground seemed far away. No matter. He could do this.

A shadow formed at his feet, expanding to include Kimblee as well. The strong shadow platform slid off the roof quietly, carrying the two through the air. Kimblee held onto his white hat as a breeze attempted to separate the two.

The shadow carried them down from the roof to the highest floor. Selim closed his eyes, searching through Pride's memories trying to determine the location of Grumman's office. There! He found it.

The shadow carried them to the window in the center of all the others.

"They'll notice us soon. Hurry up," urged Kimblee, looking anxious for the first time in his life. Selim glared at him before turning back to the window. He sent a wave of shadow behind them, covering them from the back. A little obvious, to be sure, but not as obvious as two men floating in the air.

"It won't last forever," said Kimblee.

"I'm almost done," muttered Selim, concentrating. He created a shadow, sending it through the window, and he manipulated it to unlock the window from the inside. The shadow gently pushed the window open.

"We're in," said Selim. He stealthily leapt into the room, landing just behind Grumman's desk. Kimblee joined him, closing the window behind him with his gloved hands.

"Which door?" Asked Kimblee. Selim, drawing upon Pride's knowledge, motioned to a door on the far side of the room.

"This way," he said, walking up to it.

"It's locked," said Kimblee upon reaching it. Selim nodded, and sent a shadow into the lock. There was a click, and the door opened, revealing darkness. Kimblee strode into it, glancing back at the hesitant Selim.

"Coming?" He asked.

"There isn't light. No light, no shadows."

"There won't be anyone down here. We'll be fine." Selim shrugged, and followed after Kimblee.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like hours, but there was no way of truly telling how much time had passed. Neither Selim nor Kimblee felt the need to speak. The darkness forced silence upon them both. Selim dreaded the thought of walking all the way back up the stairs on the return trip.

Finally, the stairs just ended, and a red light appeared ahead. Selim walked toward it. Finally, some light! Shadows played at his feet.

The light shone on an open doorway, drawing Selim in. He peered through the entrance, only to be met by more red. His eyes widened as they adjusted to the light.

"Holy Hell," he murmured. "What happened here?"

"The remains of the Immortal Legion," said Kimblee from behind. "They were pseudo-human soldiers created from extracted souls. They were immortal, mindless-the ultimate killing machines. Except that the project backfired. Humans cannot hope to create true immortal soldiers."

"Only Father could," said Selim, staring grimly as the dead, rotting bodies before him. They were disfigured and mutilated. In truth, Selim was shocked. How could anyone do something so disgusting?

"Let's keep going," said Kimblee, stepping through the threshold. "It's the only way to the stone." Selim swallowed, reluctantly following Kimblee through the breadth of mangled corpses.

At the end of the room, the bloodstains and bodies finally ceased. Selim opened another door, leading into a tunnel illuminated with small, yellow lights. The two wandered on in silence. Selim had never before been in such a creepy place. He was being silent because the tunnels were so silent. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Despite this, he tried to keep up the unfazed appearance of Pride; after all, Kimblee was acting as though this were all second nature. But then again, he was a deranged psychopath.

Selim's thoughts drifted back to Edward and May. Were they okay? They must have found their way to Ishvala by now… even so, he wasn't sure if they were able to survive. Oh God, Mustang would be absolutely furious when he found out what had happened.

_Don't think like that, _he told himself. _Everyone will be furious-you already knew that. But you're Pride. You have the power of shadow. No one else can defeat you. _

Despite having gained Pride's abilities and having betrayed his friends, Selim still felt human emotions. He really hoped that Kimblee had spared them. Selim would forever be unable to forgive himself if either of his friends had died in that attack.

"Here we are," said Kimblee. He walked casually through an archway. Selim followed him.

"Wow," he breathed, staring around the room in amazement.

It was exactly how Pride remembered it, but seeing it in real life was entirely different. Father's old lair was enormous. The walls and floors were intricately laced with metal and pipelines. Everything was a dull silver, but it was so vast that the dullness was barely noticeable. The ceiling was very different, having been covered by layers of dirt and concrete after the Promised Day. Selim was actually surprised that they had left this much of the lair standing, instead of destroying it all when they had the chance.

"While you stand there gaping, I'm going to find the stone," said Kimblee. Selim glanced at him.

"We aren't even one hundred percent positive that it's here," he said, though he began searching anyway.

"There's nowhere else it would be," said Kimblee, a hint of desperation in his voice. Selim walked to the center of the room, where the frame of a huge chair remained. He cocked his head to one side, staring at the floor. It appeared as though a section of it had been cut out and reattached with alchemy. Not moving, Selim sent a shadow to the metal section, gently tearing through the ground and lifting it up. Nothing happened. All he could see was a faint red glow.

The shadow reached deeper into the ground, wrapping itself around a jar. Selim lifted it up to his face. There, in front of him, was the last remaining Philosopher's Stone in Amestris. It was beautiful, glowing the blood-red light of human souls.

"Kimblee," he said. Kimblee turned, saw the stone, and walked over.

"Excellent," he said. Selim handed him the jar. Kimblee touched the cover, and it broke in a flash of red light. He reached in and picked up the stone. The jar fell to the ground, shattering on the earth.

"At last," he said, staring intently at the stone. "A Philosopher's Stone is mine." He gently picked up the red rock, and placed it in his mouth.

"Did you eat it?" Asked Selim.

"For safekeeping," said Kimblee. "Now, then, shall we depart through the ceiling?" Selim shook his head.

"No, let's just go back the way we came." Kimblee shrugged, and started off. Selim glanced back at the shattered glass and open floor. He quickly sent some shadows, picking up the glass and depositing it back into the vault, before closing the cover on the floor. He slowly followed Kimblee, leaving the most infamous room in Amestris.

The trip back to the surface was not as bad as Selim imagined. The dead Immortal Legion no longer bothered him, and he strode right past the bodies without a second look. He climbed the stairs silently in the darkness, following Kimblee's aura of power as a guide. When they reached the top, Selim's muscles were numb and he himself unfeeling. They entered the office, Selim locking the door behind them. He looked ahead. Kimblee was already at the window, impatiently waiting. Selim approached him.

A sheet of paper caught his eye. Selim glanced down onto the Führer's desk. There was a slip of manila paper.

_A telegram, _he thought. Selim picked it up.

Führer Grumman:

This is Edward Armstrong reporting from Ishval. We were attacked seven days ago by Selim Bradley and Solf J. Kimblee, whom Selim resurrected. Anna is dead, but May and I are both alive with minor injuries. The entire country needs to be on alert for these two dangerous criminals.

Edward Armstrong

Selim breathed a sigh of relief. So they were alive. That was good. What was _not _good, however, was that Grumman would have the entire nation on high alert in a matter of hours. Or would he? The telegram was in his hand.

Selim took the sheet of paper and headed for the window. The shadows opened the glass, and he stepped onto a platform with Kimblee.

"One moment," he said, holding the paper in front of his face.

"A warning?" Asked Kimblee. "How very convenient." Selim stared at the note, shadows emerging. One showed its teeth, and devoured the telegram. The other closed and locked the window behind them.

"Not anymore. Sorry, Edward," said Selim. He paused for just a moment, before fully immersing himself in shadow, out of view of Central's soldiers.

It was as though no one had been there.


End file.
